Second Chance
by Usagi Hana
Summary: They say past lovers become twins in the next life. Could the exact opposite occur to this set of twins? A sort've scifi/romance/drama fanfic, the two meet up in their next life, but will either remember? GraLu fanfic.


**OKAY GUYS! I had a little idea of mine... And I couldn't let it slip out of my mind :U.**

**I hate myself for posting a new story while 'Be Good' is still ongoing, but I can't help it ;A;.**

**SO PLEASE BARE WITH ME! I plan to set dates for both stories to be updated. So in the meantime, thank you for reading, and please review/follow/favorite!**

**~Usagi Hana~**

* * *

Prologue

'Please...?'

The sky was the color of blood the day their world ended. In a forest forbidden to their village, two little children, relatives, and twins, played. Unknown to them, twenty feet away, a dragon sat and watched them, waiting for the right moment.

"Over here, Nii-chan!" A litte blonde tike yelled at her twin brother, pointing towards a dark cave.

"... I don't know about going in there, Lu-" The raven-haired boy was interrupted by the tugging on his arm. His sister began pulling him towards the cave, not knowing what would be the consequences.

"Don't worry, Nii-Chan! Your little sister won't let anything happen to you!" She smiled at him, but he slapped himself away, back towards the cave entrance.

"I said no, Lu-" He stopped, sensing something was hiding behind the trees. His eyes scanned around, examining every branch and leaf, just how his big sister Ultear told him to do. "Something's here... something's watching us..."

The blonde also stopped, clutching the keys that her mother had given her in case of emergencies. "Nii-chan... I wanna go home..." She was now terrified, also watching the trees and bushes.

"It's too late now..." A deep voice muttered from behind them, surprising, and freezing the twins,

"N-N-N-N-Nii..." The blonde couldn't find words as the scaly creature sighed, his breath caressing their little necks.

"R-Run..." The boy mumbled, too low for his sister to hear.

"H-H-Huh...?" She spoke once more.

"I said..." He looked up, smiling at his sister, but that smile quickly vanished to a frown. "RUN!"

She jumped, and didn't hesitate to pick up her little feet. She headed towards the trees, when suddenly the screams of her brother echoed throughout the forest. She glanced back, eyes widening at the sight of her brother flying in the air, red goo filling the air around him.

"N-Nii..." She froze, eyes widened, and face pale. "NII-CHAN!" She ran back, holding one of her keys in her hand. "OPEN! GATE OF THE BULL! TAURUS!" A buff bul, white and black, appeared with an axe on it's back. "SAVE MY BROTHER, TAURUS!" But before the words reached the bull, he was sent flying into the air, and was no where to be seen. "TAURUS!"

"It seems like it's only you... Little Lady..." The dragon began crawled its way towards her, licking his lips at the thought of her taste.

"W-Where's my brother...?"

The dragon looked at the boy's lifeless body. He could tell the boy was still breathing, but didn't want to waste his time. The one he was after was the little girl, not him. Lucy spotted him as well, and ran as fast as she could towards him.

The dragon's eyes widened, surprised at the little girl's actions. "Geeet back here little lady... I must not let you liivee..." The girl didn't hesitate, she continued running to her brother.

"NII-CHAN! STAND UP!" She picked up her brother effortlessly, and swung him in the air. "WAKE UP!"

"Lu...Lu..." He muttered, smiling at his sister. "Why... did you come back...?"

She smiled back at him, tears glistening in her eyes. "Because I love you, Onii-chan..." She hugged him one last time, him not being able to move.

"I love you too..." He slowly lifted his arms around her neck, pain filling his entire body.

"Onii-chan... They say past lovers become twins in their next life..." The girl said, looking into the cave.

"They do... what... about... it?" His breath was slowly leaving his body, and his whole body started feeling numb.

"...Well... What if the opposite happened to us? What if, in our next life, we meet, and become lovers?" The blonde noticed a inside the cave, no doubt the fall would be one big enough to kill a person or two.

The boy smiled at his sister once more, questioning her creativity in his mind. "Then let's pray to God that will happen..." The sister dragged her brother towards the cliff, her face pale and full of tears.

"Then let's pray..." She said, reaching for her brother's hand. He grasped his sister's hand, and felt sudden relief flowing through his body.

"Yes... let's..." He stood up slowly, and painfully, still clutching his sister's hand firmly.

"Please... God, please let me and Gray Nii-Chan meet again in our next life." Lucy looked up towards the dark ceiling, imagining the clear blue sky.

"Please..." The brother muttered, closing his eyes at the thought of what they were going to do next.

"WHERE ARE YOU LITTLE LADY?!" The dragon roared, not knowing the location of the children. "COME OUT YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

"Please let Lucy and I meet up again in the future... lovers or not... And please, let us remember who we are when that does happen." Gray ignored the dragon, eyes still shut and his hand still clutching his sister's.

"Yes... God... Please." Lucy looked down at the edge of the cliff, and then back to her brother. She nodded slowly at him, and he replied with a nod also. Then, the twins jumped together, in unison, still holding each others hands.

A splat was heard in the village, and screams of two children echoed along with the splat.

'_Please...'_ The blonde thought one more time, laying in a pool of blood with her brother. Closing her eyes, she was able to open her mouth and speak a few last words. "I love you, onii..."

The brother was already gone, a smile implanted onto his cold, lifeless face. '_I love you, too._'


End file.
